ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Indian Earth Spirit
The Indian Earth Spirit was a ghost that was mutated by toxic waste and possessed the Ecto-1. History The Manhattan Indians believed in an Earth Spirit who lived below ground and protected their lands from evil.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Follow That Hearse" (1988) (DVD ts. 04:41-04:45). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "The Manhattan Indians used to live around here."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Follow That Hearse" (1988) (DVD ts. 16:28-16:33). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "The Manhattan Indians believed in an earth spirit who lived below ground and protected their lands from evil." As centuries passed, the Indians were forcefully relocated but not the spirit. In the present area, the land became the site of the Eastside Auto Salvage Yard. They unearthed spirit's sleeping area and used it as an illegal dump site for toxic waste, such as motor oil, antifreeze, and brake fluid. Over time, the waste caused the spirit to mutate into a monstrosity.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Follow That Hearse" (1988) (DVD ts. 16:45-16:46). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Of course! It's a mutation!"Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Follow That Hearse" (1988) (DVD ts. 16:48-16:51). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "That toxic waste turned him ugly in more ways than one." During a thunderstorm, the mutated spirit awoke and terrorized the auto yard's workers. The yard's owner Mr. Dunbar called in the Ghostbusters. Slimer was able to track it to a car, where it attempted to grab him. The Ghostbusters retaliated but the spirit managed to hide itself in Ecto-1. The car was then struck by lightning, somehow binding the spirit to the vehicle. The possessed Ecto-1 became an invincible, hulking menace. The Proton Streams were useless as the car generated an electrical force field.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Follow That Hearse" (1988) (DVD ts. 15:20-15:24). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It's developed some sort of electrical force field. Our throwers are useless." Winston Zeddemore came up with a plan and lured Ecto back to the yard where he hoisted it up with the magnet of a crane. With the field disrupted by the magnet,Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Follow That Hearse" (1988) (DVD ts. 20:30-20:34). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The magnet is interfering -- disrupting the phantom's electrical field, leaving it vulnerable." the Ghostbusters were able to wrangle the spirit out. Somehow the positive ions of the streams and magnet helped turn the spirit back to normal. Winston called off trapping it and apologized for all the trouble. The spirit thanked them and dispersed. Classification Egon Spengler came to the conclusion it was a Class 7 or better.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Follow That Hearse" (1988) (DVD ts. 05:07-05:11). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "And it has an unusually high reading. I'd guess a Class 7 or better." The P.K.E. Meter had readings that fluctuated between 77 and 79. Trivia *On page 11 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17, the Indian Earth Spirit's computer image makes a non-canon cameo in the Firehouse's R&D lab on the computer screen in the upper corner. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Follow That Hearse" References Gallery Primary Canon IndianEarthSpirit23.jpg|True form IndianEarthSpirit24.jpg|True form IndianEarthSpirit25.jpg|True form ManhattanEarthSpirit2.jpg|Mutated Form ManhattanEarthSpirit3.jpg|P.K.E. reading of Mutated Form FollowThatHearse06.jpg|Mutated Form IndianEarthSpirit07.jpg|Mutated Form IndianEarthSpirit08.jpg|Mutated Form IndianEarthSpirit09.jpg|Mutated Form IndianEarthSpirit10.jpg|Mutated Form IndianEarthSpirit11.jpg|Mutated Form IndianEarthSpirit12.jpg|Mutated Form IndianEarthSpirit13.jpg|Mutated Form IndianEarthSpirit14.jpg|Fused to Ecto-1 during lightning strike IndianEarthSpirit15.jpg|Slimer sees ghost in Ecto-1 IndianEarthSpirit16.jpg|Possessed Ecto-1 IndianEarthSpirit17.jpg|Possessed Ecto-1 IndianEarthSpirit18.jpg|Possessed Ecto-1 IndianEarthSpirit19.jpg|Possessed Ecto-1 IndianEarthSpirit20.jpg|Possessed Ecto-1 IndianEarthSpirit22.jpg|Possessed Ecto-1 ManhattanEarthSpirit5.png|Possessed Ecto-1 using shield IndianEarthSpirit21.jpg|Force field ManhattanEarthSpirit6.png|Possessed Ecto-1 using lights to search ManhattanEarthSpirit4.jpg|Possessed Ecto-1 captured TobinsSpiritGuideEarthSpirit01.jpg|Computer file on spirit TobinsSpiritGuideEarthSpirit02.jpg|Computer image of spirit TobinsSpiritGuideEarthSpirit03.jpg|Computer image of spirit Secondary Canon BlodyIndianSpiritIDWV2Issue17.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Media Class 7